


【求RP点梗五】⑥A Joke by Manwë and Ulmo

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Years of the Trees
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】正剧【题材倾向】双树纪元【出场人物】Findaráto，Amarië，Turukáno，Elenwë，Angaráto，Eldalótë【配对组合】唔【文章分级】G【完稿日期】2016年11月23日【总计字数】1568【前言备注】抱歉我由于之前摸鱼，所以拖稿了_(:зゝ∠)_~话说……我现在看到三家的名字，脑袋里都是粉耷拉头、阿旮旯头_(:зゝ∠)_~三芬爸爸小天鹅妈妈我错了_(:зゝ∠)_~





	【求RP点梗五】⑥A Joke by Manwë and Ulmo

“为什么下雨了啊？！” Turukáno边打着伞边抱怨，“还好有带着伞。”

“这样你就可以有跟Elenwë共撑一把伞的理由了啊，这点浪漫都不懂。要问为什么，你或许可以去找曼威大人。”Findaráto笑话他城砖脑袋的堂亲。

“那可得再去找下乌欧牟大人，雨是他俩的杰作。哦……好像你很懂浪漫似的。” Amarië回敬第三家族长子。

“那当然！”Findaráto笑得很自信，细密的雨水在半空凝成了超市的雾气，他看起来像是笼罩在一片柔光之中。当然，这薄雾对金发的Amarië和Elenwë有异曲同工之妙。

“那你倒是说呀，我喜欢什么样的浪漫？”Amarië得意地挑挑眉，她有一万种拆Findaráto台的技巧。

“你呀——”他故意拖了个长音，把伞一丢，拽着爱人就冲进了雨里，“Ang帮我捡一下伞。”

“胡说，我才不喜欢淋雨呢！”Amarië的笑声像维尔玛城里家家户户挂在窗口的铃铛。风从街道巷尾涌了过来，发出“哗啦啦”的脆响。她和Findaráto就是在这样一个雨天遇上的。

+++

那天，他正在赶路，去舅舅那儿参加冬日诗会。不巧的是，出门忘了带伞的他，半路不偏不倚地恰好遇上了一场阵雨。精灵并不怕淋雨，而且他们大多喜欢雨，那是自然的馈赠。可那天他还带着许多纸卷，纸卷上有诗会需要的稿件，若是再这么淋下去，墨水定会化开。好在维尔玛的凡雅居民向来好客，通常不会拒绝一位旅人的请求。细线般的雨滴眷恋着他的面颊，令他感到有些痒痒的酥麻。他恭敬地叩响了那亮青铜色的门，询问是否能借贵舍避一避雨。

肯定的回答声自头顶响起，她坐在没有落下帘子的窗沿，沐浴在细细密密的雨中，散发着犹如神明一般的柔光。她轻叩了两下窗框，底下的门便开了，迎接他的是一大片光亮干净的银色地板。

“请进，远途而来的旅者。寒舍没什么佳肴能招待如您这样的贵客，还请见谅。”她朝旅人微微一笑。

“哪里，能受到像您这样热心又美丽的主人款待，才是我的荣幸。我差点以为是遇见了掌管雨的神明，她怜爱那些匆忙赶路的行人。”同样的散发着微光的金发，同样蓝色的眼睛。或许是在看进对方眸子的那刻，他们便明了自己的心已属于对方。

+++

“噫，肉麻。” Angaráto评价，他和Eldalótë都穿着澳阔隆迪特质的雨衣。这是Ulmo大人教他们织制的斗篷，据说深得Vairë大人真传，但Namo大人一再申明这是水神胡编乱造的。不过这斗篷特别适合出海用，防雨防水轻便还很保暖，泰勒瑞一族几乎人手两件。

Amarië笑着跑回来想拉走躲在斗篷下的两人，道：“Eldalótë你是埃尔达之花，应该多享受一下自然之雨。”

“埃尔达之花……那不是我哥吗？”Turukáno凑在Elenwë耳边吐槽了一句。

Amarië刚发出邀请，一口答应的Eldalótë和不情不愿的Angaráto一瞬间被另一双有力的手拖进了雨里，站在Turukáno伞下的Elenwë觉得她是不是也该去参加一下这场快乐的盛会。三金一黑的发色，宛若雨中淘气的小花，他们在跳昨天刚学的舞蹈。

然而，就在此刻，暴雨骤然倾盆。Turukáno刚想笑那被淋成落汤鸡（虽然维林诺可能没有这种生物……）的Findaráto和Amarië，不料似乎风神有意惩罚一下这个幸灾乐祸的孩子，狂风四起，Turukáno虽尽力撑住了伞，但不敌神风的伞骨仍逐一断裂，暴风雨声盖过了轻快的脆响。不过这次当是神明的玩笑开得大了些，即便他竭尽全力护住自己的女伴，也没有起到什么作用。不出一会儿，站在伞下的他和Elenwë便同雨中的Findaráto和Amarië没什么差别了。最后，只有穿着雨衣的Angaráto和Eldalótë幸免于难。弟弟得意地朝两位哥哥眨眨眼睛。

他们刚想找一更适合避雨的地方多多，翻书比小孩子翻脸还快的雨突然停了。这下，常住在塔尼魁提尔山上、熟悉众神脾性的Amarië和Elenwë近乎完全确信了这是维拉们在捉弄他们几个了。

“你们俩是吃饱了没事干吗？！有着点闲工夫，还不如好好查查提里安里那些乱七八糟的流言！”与此同时，塔尼魁提尔山上传来Varda女神的怒吼。

“哦，不不，那事Irmo和Estë早就接手了。这回是Ulmo先说他教泰勒瑞族织的雨衣可以挡住我的十级大风，而我教凡雅造的那种伞没有半点用处。”

“我都说了Manwë，我教出来的孩子是最棒的！你还不信。大风能刮走穿在身上的长袖斗篷吗？大风只能刮走帆，面积大又轻的东西。回见！”Ulmo挥挥手，顺着自山上而下的溪流回到了广阔的大海中。


End file.
